Invisible Man
by CocoaMoo Vamp
Summary: A now 3 part songfic for Sly Cooper pulling a heist to Invisible Man [edited version] by Theory of a Deadman. A lot better than this boring little summary makes it sound. Rated T as an excruiating caution...ON TEMP HIATUS, for now...
1. Chapter 1

**_Sly Cooper and everything associated with it is copyright to it's rightful owners.  
_**"_**Invisible Man" and everything associated with it is copyright to the band Theory Of A Deadman, and all pertaining owners. (I used the edited version of the song). **_

_**I do not claim, nor claim to own either focus of this fanfiction. **_

_**However, I only claim to have come up with the ideas in this work of pure fiction for fun, and for sticking these two most awesome things together (unless someone's thought of it before me… Sorry, didn't know.). **_

_**In conclusion: I don't own squat pertaining to this fanfiction, except for the typing style, and way with, well, most words! … I no claim, you no sue. Anyway, I take this seriously! Now, on with the fic!**_

_Note: When I write, characters like Sly Cooper sometimes have more clothing, like pants, on, but not this time. I left it more…authentic, if you will. … Just to let you readers know, if you were wondering. … _

"You know the plan.", Bentley softly half-asked, half-stated.

"Yep.", answered the Cooper-thief, scanning the building with his Binocu-com he was about to go into for this job.

"Good. And, you're sure you don't need my help on this one?", the turtle sounded a bit hurt when he asked, but still waited for the answer he knew would come.

"Nope.", the raccoon responded back. "Gonna go it alone this time, buddy."

"But Sly-!"

"Don't worry, Bent. I'll be perfectly fine! It's an easy job, in and out, just like that. You take all of the alarms, and triggers out as soon as I get close enough, and I'll do the rest. Piece of cake. We can even keep the line open, if you want, alright?", Sly soothed, in his calm, charming voice.

"(sigh) Alright, Sly. If you say so. Now we're trusting you on this one. You get into any trouble, and you get out of there.", Bentley agreed, warily. How did Sly ALWAYS do that him? Oh well, there was no sense in trying anymore, for now, when the little turtle clearly knew he'd never win in a situation like this. …

"See you guys in five.", And with that, Sly stashed his Binocu-com back in the carrying pack on his left thigh.

Sporting something other than his normal blue turtleneck- yellow collar, with blue bureau, he wore all black instead. Even his normal red pack was a black one this time. … Making him all the more mysterious.  
"Maybe I should consider this as a permanent change…", he thought mischievously. "Nah."

Standing from the squatting position he was just in, the expert thief took a few steps back, ran, and leapt forward, diving across to the opposite side, the pavement at least eight stories below him. Catching himself on a flag pole, he glanced around, making sure there were no others in sight, quickly shimmied down, until he was about a foot from the ground, then dropping to it, landing as graceful as a cat. If a cat could land just on it's hid legs, that is. "I'd like to see a normal ol' cat try that move.", Sly mused silently to himself.

"You ready, Sly?", Bentley's nasally voice echoed in Sly's right ear.

"Only if you are.", he retorted back into the receiver located on the inside of his collar, knowing it would only irate his friend further still.

"**_Sly_**-!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm ready.", the raccoon chuckled lightly, clearly amused at succeeding in exasperating the genius on the other end so easily. "On three. …One."  
Sly slowly, carefully walked up to the museum doors, reaching and stopping his hand mere centimeters from the handles.  
"Two…."  
Key Bentley had made previously that week already in hand, Sly slowly neared it to the lock on the outside of the doors. Readying to quickly unlock them as soon as Bentley gave the word.

Silence… Sly could hear Bentley's heavy breathing on the other side. 'Man, I guess he really _is_ nervous about me doin' a job solo.…', Sly thought, keeping as still and silent as possible, slight guilt threatening to build itself up if he waited any longer.

"Three!", sticking the key into the lock, turning it to the right, Sly had closed his eyes, almost expecting there to be Carmelita and a squad pointing guns, spotlights and all, right behind him…Though he'd never admit that to Bentley or Murray; if poor Bent knew Sly had lost faith in him for even a split second, he'd never wanna pull another heist again in his life. Now that wouldn't be right, would it?

Thankfully, though, it didn't matter, as Sly opened his eyes, and turned his head slowly back toward the now unlocked doors in front of him. They were open, but he was still alone.

Glancing around one last time, he swiftly ran through, the doors quietly swinging back shut.

Locking them back up from the inside, (so it wouldn't seem suspicious), he stored the key back in his pouch, and walked a couple of feet into the building, sidestepping where the first silent alarm would've normally been turned on. It was just a force of habit. "You never cease to let me down, buddy.", Sly whispered into the receiver, looking around for a second.

"No problem. Everything is off: the cameras, the censors, the alarms, everything. …And no one'll be the wiser. I'll turn off your receiver, but leave at least your Binocu-com on, alright? When you're all done, Murray will be waiting with the van to pick you up at the rendezvous point a block to your left.", Bentley responded, a heck of a lot more calm then he felt at that moment, but at least Sly was inside the building, with all of the security devices being fooled by the new program the little turtle had come up with, just for occasions such as these. …

"Gotcha. Thanks. Cooper out.", with that, Sly and Bentley "went their separate ways".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Look! I actually remembered the copyright info this time! Whoo!**

**Sly: That's 'cuz CocoaMoo actually typed it up _first_. ... Some added parts during writting this.  
CcMV: Hey! Go away! You're supposed to be in the museum, waiting for me to write your next move!  
Sly: So? I got bored.  
CcMV: "So" what? You're gonna mess me up if you keep wandering around eveywhere! Get back in that museum, unless you wanna make the readers sad for not getting the other half of the fic!  
Sly: Alright, already. Sheesh. Don't have a _cow_.  
CcMV: -Pbbt!- Nasty raccoon! 'Cocoa-moo' is not the cow, it's the milk! With chocolate!  
Sly: Duh. ... Fine. Just please get to working on this again! I'm bored!  
CcMV: You already said that.  
Sly: So? I am.  
CcMV: -hard sigh- Just go.  
Sly: -goes back to the museum-**

**Okay, whatta y'all think? This is part one of at least two, this time.  
The second chapter is actually where the songfic part begins. It just seemed like it'd work out better that way. ...**

**Anyway; quick notes. Even if you can't really find anything that would make this fic rated Teen, here're my reasonings: Besides that he's a thief stealing whatever it is he's going to be stealing, it's just to be cautious. ... Another point could be the fact of what band's song I'm using. Theory of a Deadman ain't exactly the all-ppl-friendly-est band out there, ya know. ... Save for the fact that I'm using the edited version of the song I have on my SpiderMan ST. ...  
Anyway, as you have read here, and will read in the next chapter, there's not really any violence, or coarse language, or anything of the sort. ... But, K and K+ don't allow ANY kind of "adult themes"; when I write fics/any kind of story, I tend to bring out a characters natural...seductive qualities. (Sly's already seductive enough on his own. -lol-).  
Well, to wrap up this little speech, the way everything turned out, T(een) I suppose just worked out better for the rating. ...**

**Another thing: Between "...on his left thigh." and "Sporting something...", and the next paragraph down/between ""Nah."", and "Standing from the...", they're actually double spaced in between the paragraphs. ... You know what I mean! -lol-**

**Anywho, I guess that's it for now, until the next chapter, which I'm working on right now! Tty'l8r; ttfn! Have a great one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sly Cooper and everything associated with it is copyright to it's rightful owners. **_

"_**Invisible Man" and everything associated with it is copyright to the band Theory Of A Deadman, and all pertaining owners. (I used the edited version of the song). **_

_**I do not claim, nor claim to own either focus of this fanfiction. **_

_**However, I only claim to have come up with the ideas in this work of pure fiction for fun, and for sticking these two most awesome things together (unless someone's thought of it before me… Sorry, didn't know.). **_

**_In conclusion: I don't own squat pertaining to this fanfiction, except for the typing style, and way with, well, most words! … I no claim, you no sue. Anyway, I take this seriously! Now, on with the fic!_**

_**(I also don't own anything copyrighted or associated with iPODs, etc. Everything is copyright to it's rightful owners.) **_

**(Quick thing before I begin…I just figured out that I can watch you ppl checking out my stuff! Whoo! Hehheh. …Sorry, I had forgotten about that little feature on everyone's login page. -lol- On with the fanfic!) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rummaging through the pack on his thigh, the thief found what he was looking for before he got started: his iPOD. (Murray and Bentley had gotten it for him for his last birthday…They had just walked into the store, and custom-ordered it, then went back when they had to, and picked it up, they told 'im. No hassles, what-so-ever. The three of them guessed it had probably been because Bent and "The Murray" weren't as well known as Sly was…Or, because they had been in South Beach, Florida when they got it. Either way, it was nice.)  
It was navy-blue and black, with his calling card's famous raccoon face as the design on it's case, with neon-blue and silver buttons, and silver back. Wireless, black earplugs/earphones included, that fit his ears just right.

"I can definitely always count on those guys!", he grinned, as he clipped the iPOD to his right sleeve. The sleeves of his shirt had been too long, but he liked it anyway, so he had cut holes at the bottom of the sleeves; that way, he could just slip them right over his fingers. He still wore his blue leather gloves, though. There was a shirt over the long-sleeved one, too, a short-sleeve T-shirt, that was black. All of his turtle necks were dirty. ... It actually looked kinda cool on him, but it wasn't something he'd be making a habit of. Actually, he was kinda surprised, though, that Murray hadn't gotten on him again about how he thought Sly's clothes were crawling across his bedroom floor, again, now that he thought about it. … Oh, well. Just one less thing to have to do for right now!

"Well, Sly, better get going.", he thought out loud to himself, under his breath, with a sigh. "You've got", checks his watch, "8 minutes."  
Lowering his wrist, and grinning, grabbing his trusty Cooper-cane off of his back, he countered with a cocky smirk, "I'll make it in three."  
With nothing else to hold him back, he dashed off, down the closest hall to his left, just like they planned.

"Well, Murray, he's on his way into the room", Bentley observed from his computer, talking to Murray through the two-way receiver he used when talking to Sly and the hippo. He had had Sly put a tracking device in both the iPOD and his cane, and somewhere on his being, a few months ago, which were now coming in quite handy. All three of them had at least two trackers on them -Bentley and his computers, Murray and his van…The trio had discovered that it was a lot easier to find each other again, after run-ins with the cops, or anyone who had posed a major threat, and they'd had to run from. … Plus, Bentley and Murray could finally keep track of their thieving friend… Ya just never knew what that guy was gonna get himself into next. And, it was the safe assurance Sly's two friends, and accomplices, needed now a days, them all being so "famous", and everything. …

"Don't worry, little buddy! "**_The Murray_**" is ready. As soon as Sly comes around that corner and jumps in, we're gone and outta there!", Murray declared happily back. He had absolutely no worries or fears that this wasn't going to work, in fact, he had helped encourage it. Sly had decided that, if they ever got separated as bad as they had before, and one of them ended up on their own, again, then they'd need some kind of practice so they'd know what to do in ANY situation. That's where these separate little missions came into play. Each would do most of a job on their own, then rendezvous back at a point. It was going good so far, but then again, this was only the first one. …  
'"Don't worry"', Sly had told him and Murray. '"We'll be fine! We need to know this stuff; you never know when something might come up! Everything'll be perfectly okay. If anything happens, the other two'll get him out. … Unless Carmelita 'attacks' me, or something. Then, you don't have to save me, unless she's about to take me to jail!"'. Man, had that gotten their goat. But, innocent -not really- joking as it may have been, he had been right… You never know.

"Hey, Bentley, ya there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, Murray. You just wait for him there, and I'll keep track of you two."

"Roger that!" Bentley shut the line off, again.

"I'll keep track… ."

"Let's see. …", Sly was in the room he needed, but there wasn't really any way to get to _what_ he needed in the room. At least, not from just the floor.

Glancing quickly around the storeroom, the raccoon saw that there were actually boxes piled everywhere on top of the cases the artifacts, and such, were in. "Bent wasn't kidding when he said they were re-doing everything…There's gotta be more in here than usual.", he whispered to himself, a mixture of awe, and "You've gotta be kidding me, but this isn't a problem"-tone, in his deep voice.

Having found the route he was to take, he gracefully leapt up onto one of the lower crates that was nearest on his left, plugged his earphones in his ears, and pushed play. The music started, and so did his time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Qué pasa, ppls? **

**Okay, I _know _I had said that it would only be a two-part, but things worked out differently than I thought, and it just happened to end up as a three-parter. **

**Anyway, I think it's turning out good, what about you? If it seems like I'm kinda dragging this along a bit, sorry. I know that the chapters are kind of short, too, but I'm not used to doing everything this way -lol-. I'm used to being able to keep adding things on to my stories whenever, or re-writing/typing whatever, whenever I need; not to mention, I usually make a story, like, twenty to thirty pages long, but I take a few weeks-months to do it all. … Oh well, in time, the fanfics I publish/upload onto fanfiction will get longer, promise! **

**A few things: I put in the parts where it described how he was dressed, etc, better, because I hadn't gotten to put them into the first chapter. I wasn't sure if his gloves should be over, or under his sleeves, though; under seems a bit more practical to me, instead of over. (I've tried something like having gloves -fingerless, and whole- over your sleeves like that -with the sleeves cut to go over your fingers, and it's a little uncomfortable), but that's just my opinion, too. **

**There're double paragraph-spacings : between "…just like they planned." and ""Well, Murray,"", "I'll keep track… ." and "Let's see. …", "…in his deep voice." and "Having found…", "…and so did his time." and "Skillfully jumping up…". **

**Oh, and, if you've read my one-shot for Sly Cooper, called "Maybe", then you'd get the part about Murray getting after him about his dirty laundry. It's kind of a play off of that. I was going to put it and something about the fridge as a thing or two Murray said in this, but I guess it didn't work out like that. **

'**Kay, well, on with the next chapter! Ttfn! If anything's a miss, let me know! Please, leave a comment, or something, even though I know how many have read/looked at this, 'cuz of that stats-thing I mentioned earlier, -lol-. Whatever you do, hope you enjoyed another chapter-thing! … **

**Didn't mean to talk so much! Thanks for sticking with this rambling gabber! -laughs- **

**-CcMV.- **

**Edit: Just to clarify, about 90 of this was all done VERY late/ extremely early in the morning…like, between 12 and 2 a.m. almost every one of the few nights I worked on this. That's why there's more explaining / extra details then anything else -lol- Sorry (- sweat drop-smile -)  
****Though, I'm still not sure what Genre it should be under... .  
****  
Thanks for bearing with me! **

**Ttfn! -CcMV.- **


End file.
